


broken bones and mended hearts

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennofuta - Freeform, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, M/M, Major injuries, Minor Injuries, Physical Therapist Ennoshita Chikara, Post Timeskip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but we been knew, ennofuta brainrot, ennofuta rights, futakuchi is a drama queen, ill tag this more later, im too tired rn, injuries, pro futakuchi kenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: Futakuchi limped behind the man as he led them into the main room.  Something about the way the man walked looked familiar.... Everything about him was so familiar!!!  Why couldn't he figure this man out?  He continued to try to sort though his memories as the man led him to sit down.  Then, suddenly, it hit him.The physical therapist was a Karasuno player!  He was a setter.. no... wing spiker!  He seemed to remember them shaking hands before their match.  That's right, they were both captains!  What was his jersey number again?  Five?  No... seven?  Wait!  "Number six!" he exclaimed.“Wonderful observation skills” the man replied sarcastically.or: Futakuchi Kenji tears his ACL, and has to go to physical therapy.  When he arrives for his session, he sees a familiar face: Ennoshita Chikara.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	broken bones and mended hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!
> 
> I had this idea in my head for a while but I never wrote it.... until now ;). there isn't enough ennofuta in this world.
> 
> anyways.. enjoy!!
> 
> tw: injuries, a bit of swearing

Futakuchi was not having a good day. He spilled coffee all over his white shirt, he was late to work, and now this? Seriously?

"Are you sure?" he asked, even though he was sure of what the answer would be.

"Kenji, you tore your ACL," his doctor replied. "You won't be able to play for months. Physical therapy is a necessity," Well, he was expecting that. Futakuchi exhaled slowly. "I have someone that I recommend actually," his doctor continued. The man handed him a note and a business card, and Futakuchi left with a frown on his face. He knew his injury was bad, but he didn't think it was that bad. An ACL tear... that could take months to heal! Even years! His coach was not going to be happy. To be fair, he wasn't happy either.

The next couple days flew by in a whirlwind. Futakuchi had called the physical therapy place and made an appointment right after his conversation with his doctor, but the closest appointment they had was for the next day. So, he sat around in his apartment all day. There wasn't much else to do... His teammates stopped by later in the day, and almost injured him again. He loved them, but they sure were rough sometimes. Especially Haruto. He had all but pounced on top of him and gave him a tight bear hug. The man was squeezing him so hard that he could barely wheeze "injured" before the other got off. 

After his teammates left, he had fallen right asleep. Suprisingly, laying around and doing nothing was tiring. When he woke up, he was shocked to see that it was already eleven. Shit! His appointment was at 11:20! Futakuchi rushed to the car and sped over to the building. When he checked in and sat down, he couldn't help but let out a groan. This was so stupid.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

Futakuchi turned to argue when he felt his breath catch in his throat. The man in front of him had dark brown hair and eyes. He had an athletic build, and a dry smile on his face. There was something about him that was so _familiar_. He felt a vague sense of déjà vu. He probably had met the man before. But, he couldn't quite place when it was they had met. When Futakuchi got up from his chair, he noticed that he was a few inches taller than the man. 

"Follow me, please"

Futakuchi limped behind the man as he led them into the main room. Something about the way the man walked looked familiar.... Everything about him was so familiar!!! Why couldn't he figure this man out? He continued to try to sort though his memories as the man led him to sit down. Then, suddenly, it hit him.

The physical therapist was a Karasuno player! He was a setter.. no... wing spiker! He seemed to remember them shaking hands before their match. That's right, they were both captains! What was his jersey number again? Five? No... seven? Wait! "Number six!" he exclaimed.

“Wonderful observation skills” the man replied sarcastically. 

"What are you doing here?" Futakuchi blurted out. "I'm your physical therapist, duh," the man answered bluntly. They started a small conversation as Ennoshita set up his equipment. Futakuchi found himself laughing a lot more than he thought he would. The other man had a dry sense of humor that made everything he said amusing. He was starting to like him. That is, until the man tried to rip his knee out of his socket.

“Ouch ouch OUCH”

“I’m not even pushing that hard”

“YOU'RE GONNA TEAR MY ACL AGAIN YOU FUCKER!”

"You're almost there... five more seconds!" Ennoshita continued, completely immune to his complaints and pained gasps. 

"Shut the fuck up!" he blurted out. Oops. He had not meant to say that out loud. He looked over at Ennoshita, and it looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. 

Five minutes later, Futakuchi found himself laying on the ground, panting. "I thought it was supposed to be five seconds!" he realized, shooting up from the ground. "Oh, it was," Ennoshita confirmed. "Why?!?" he asked. "Because, I like seeing you in pain," the man replied. Futakuchi looked up with a hurt expression on his face. "But-"

"I'm just kidding," the physical therapist reassured him. "You're going to have to practice that one at home though, along with the other exercises,"

"What other exercises?" he asked in confusion. Suddenly, a paper was shoved into his hands. Futakuchi turned around to yell at Ennoshita for not telling him when he noticed that he wasn't there. He must have had another person to help, he thought to himself. The brown-haired man then limped out to his car and drove away. 

A couple months passed, and Futakuchi found himself improving dramatically. His sessions with Ennoshita were great. He and Chikara became fast friends. And even better, his ACL had healed perfectly. He was cleared to play!

Futakuchi returned to season, and for a couple months, all was good. Until one match, when he jumped and landed wrong. He thought he heard something in his ankle crack, but he wasn't sure. He went to the urgent care immediately, and they said it was a broken ankle. Again, not surprising.

So, he went back to his doctor. He got an earful about how he should be more careful... blah blah blah. His doctor gave him another note, and before he knew it he was back in physical therapy.

“I’m back,” Futakuchi said as he walked in. He looked over to Ennoshita. He groaned and Futakuchi couldn't hold back a grin. "Hey Kenji," the other man replied in defeat, leading him to one of the benches in the corner of the room. Futakuchi limped over and then sat down, huffing.

"So... what did the doctors say?" the man asked. Futakuchi grabbed the note his doctor wrote and handed it to Ennoshita. The dark-haired man read it over, humming thoughtfully. "Well, I think you'll be able to get out of here pretty fast" he mumbled.

"Perfect," Futakuchi replied without thinking. He looked up at the therapist, and he swore he saw the man's face fall for a split second. But, he had a smile on his face. He must be seeing things. He was tired, that was for sure. Only three hours of sleep the previous night... not very pleasant. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Ennoshita snapping his fingers in front of his face at first. A loud bang, and he shot up. "What the hell was that?" he asked furiously. "I was just trying to get your attention," the man smiled. Futakuchi went to slap him in the face but he had moved out of the way.

"You ready?" Ennoshita questioned, as if he hadn't been in danger of getting slapped in the face.

 _No._ "Yeah, I guess" he replied. He was most definitely not ready. Not at all. Last time, he thought he was going to die. It was pure torture. Although this time it was his ankle, not his knee. So maybe it wouldn't be as bad! Ennoshita's hands on his ankle jarred him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly. 

"Just making sure nothing's wrong," Ennoshita replied. The man brushed his hand over his ankle, looking for signs of further injury. Futakuchi, on the other hand, was trying to keep it together. The man's long and slender fingers caressed his ankle, and he tried very hard to pretend like it wasn't affecting him. But when his fingers moved up his leg, he couldn't help but take a sharp breath in. "I haven't even started yet," the physical therapist smirked. Futakuchi felt his cheeks darken. So much for trying to hide a blush.

Once Ennoshita finished his checkup, he walked away, leaving Futakuchi on the bench. He found himself looking around the building in the meantime. It was a very nice facility. There was a wide expanse of equiptment- everything from exercise balls to treadmills. He eyed the treadmills longingly. He probably wouldn't be able to run for a long time. 

He heard footsteps, and glanced over at the doorway. Ennoshita was walking back, but this time he brought someone else. Futakuchi watched as the two laughed, the newcomer patting Ennoshita on the shoulder. The pair walked over to him, and he waited expectantly.

"Kenji, this is Kohaku. He'll be assisting me with your rehabilitation," he explained. Futakuchi was confused. Why did he need two people working with him? Ennoshita had helped him recover from a torn ACL, so a broken ankle should be nothing. His confusion must've been evident, because Ennoshita continued: "I'm training him,". Ah, that made more sense. Still, they seemed a little too close. He watched them interact some more, and saw that Kohaku was looking at Ennoshita with a starstruck look in his eyes. The man said something and Ennoshita laughed, punching him lightly. Futakuchi felt something coil in his chest. Why did this scrawny string bean of a man have more of Ennoshita's attention than he did?

Ennoshita began showing him some exercises to do, and he completely forgot about Kohaku. It felt like everything was back to normal. Their light banter returned. Believe it or not, Futakuchi found himself actually enjoying it. He was doing well with the exercises! Maybe he would be able to recover sooner than expected...

At least, that was what he thought. It seemed that Ennoshita thought the same thing, because he was giving him newer exercises to do. These ones weren't as easy as the previous ones, but they still weren't hard. Futakuchi found himself grinning. With this kind of progress, he could be back to play in no time! 

Ennoshita showed him another exercise, which required him to be standing. He slowly got up from the bench he was sitting on, and walked over to where Ennoshita was standing. He listened as the man began to explain the exercise he would be doing. It seemed simple enough- he just had to hold onto a chair and balance on his injured side. Once the explanation was done, Futakuchi walked slowly to the chair. He put his hand on the back of the chair, and let his weight shift to his injured ankle.

Almost immediately, Futakuchi felt his ankle buckle under his weight, and he stumbled. He felt Ennoshita's arm grab his wrists before he fell flat on his face. The man wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him walk back to the bench, and Futakuchi felt himself breathing hard. "I thought I was getting better," he said dejectedly, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He really thought he was progressing, but now it felt like he was starting at the beginning.

"It's my fault," Ennoshita whispered, hands moving around his ankle to feel for signs of further injury. 

"No, it's not," Futakuchi argued, only for the other to shake his head. He felt guilt course through him. It wasn't Chikara's fault! He couldn't have known! 

The rest of the appointment they spent going over the old exercises and adjusting the recovery time. It looked like he would need at least another week to recover fully.

Time passed and before he knew it, Futakuchi was back to play. As happy as he was to be playing again, a part of him was sad that he wouldn't be able to see Chikara. The only time he saw him was at physical therapy, and it wasn't like he could fake an injury to see him again. 

"Oi, Futakuchi!" the captain yelled, breaking him out of his reverie. He ran back onto the court, forgetting all the problems he had been mulling over.

\-------------------------------

Once Futakuchi's ankle healed up, Ennoshita figured that would be the last time he’d see him for a while. But, nope. Not even two weeks later, Futakuchi came in again.

At first, it was injuries like a sprained wrist and a pulled muscle- injuries that were serious, but not necessarily serious enough for physical therapy. Ennoshita pushed down his doubts. Kenji probably just had an overprotective coach that wanted him to be in tiptop condition. He could definitely relate, having been coached by Coach Ukai for two years. 

Soon, however, the injuries started becoming much more minor. A stubbed toe, a jammed finger... things that certainly did not need steady medical attention.

At that point, he was sure that these "injuries" weren't real injuries. Kohaku said as much but Ennoshita didn't believe him. No way was Kenji faking an injury to spend time with him. Not a chance.

So, he brushed his concerns aside and pretended like nothing was wrong. He treated Futakuchi’s minor injuries, despite him not really needing treatment. He kept his mouth shut, and behaved like a good physical therapist.

Until today. Today was the last straw.

“Kenji...” he groaned in frustration.

“Yes, Chikara?” the brunette replied, innocent smile adorning his face.

“Leave,”

“But I need therapy,”

“No you don’t”

“Yes, I do”

“IT’S A PAPER CUT,” he shouted. His coworkers glanced at him in amusement, and Ennoshita felt his cheeks darken. He heard Futakuchi cackling, and he gave him a death stare. The brunette continued to laugh, completely unfazed. Ennoshita was about ready to grab him by the collar and throw him out of the building when he noticed that the other patients were staring. So, he decided to take the moral high ground, and kindly asked him to leave. "Kenji... please leave," he pleaded. 

“A good physical therapist wouldn’t reject their patients,” Futakuchi remarked smugly.

“We’re not doing this here,” Ennoshita whispered in fury, looking around in case any of his supervisors were watching.

“Fine,”

Thank the physical therapy gods. Ennoshita felt like crying tears of joy. Finally, there was-

A strong grip on his arm broke him from his thoughts. He looked over to find Futakuchi, practically dragging him out of the room.

“Kenji, stop”

"No," he said. The other man lead him into an empty hallway. The two of them stared at each other for a while. Neither wanted to break the silence. 

“IT’S A PAPER CUT” Ennoshita yelled, losing all patience.

"I...."

"Did you ever stop to think about what you're doing?? You're just wasting my time!! I can't spend all my time treating you for a paper cut!! I have plenty of other patients that have serious injuries that need to be dealt with," he hissed. He glanced at Futakuchi. Well, at least he has the good grace to look embarrassed, he thought to himself.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked the brunette.

"Chikara..."

Ennoshita motioned for him to continue.

"Ijustwantedtotalktoyoubutididnthaveanexcusesoijustfakedacoupleinjuries"

Ennoshita didn't understand a word of what Futakuchi had just said. 

"I have no idea what you just said" he replied. Futakuchi sighed and went to walk away, but he grabbed his wrist. "What were you gonna say?" he asked again.

"I just.. wanted to talk to you," Futakuchi mumbled, "but I didn't have an excuse so I just.. was a bit more dramatic than I needed to be,"

"You FAKED your injuries?" Ennoshita hissed. He couldn't believe him! All that time, for nothing! Nothing!

"No, no, no" the other rushed to explain. "They were quite real, I just made a big deal about them," he whispered, looking at his feet. Ennoshita put his hand under the man's chin, and tilted his head up to face his own. He looked into the other's eyes for a possible lie, but all he saw was sincerity.

"I'm so sorry," Futakuchi said. "I just really wanted to see you because you're really cool and funny and smart and caring and-"

He brought his hand up to caress the brunette's cheek. "It's okay, I forgive you," he replied. "But you don't have to fake an injury just to talk to me," he continued, walking closer to Futakuchi.

"And... I like you too," Ennoshita finished, before kissing him softly. He felt Futakuchi stiffen, and he was about to pull away before he felt Futakuchi pull him closer. 

"Ennoshita, you want-" Kohaku said, his voice trailing off. He looked back and forth between the two of them, and Ennoshita swore he could see the gears turning in his head. "I hate it here," the man complained, before turning around and walking away.

Futakuchi looked over at him. "Sorry for interrupting, you should probably get back to work," he said. He had a sad look on his face, and Ennoshita was trying very hard not to kiss him again. "No- I mean yeah..." he stuttered. 

He was halfway out the door before he remembered something. He ran to his desk, grabbed a paper and pen, and ran back to Futakuchi. 

"What are you doing?" Futakuchi asked, watching him as he wrote. Ennoshita continued to write, ignoring him. Once he finished, he thrust it into the man's hand. "In case you get another injury," he smirked. 

"Sweet!" Futakuchi grinned. Ennoshita raised his eyebrows questioningly, and a blush appeared on the other man's face.

"So now you shouldn't have to come unless you have to,"

"Great, because I think my coach was starting to suspect something" the brunette grumbled. Ennoshita chuckled, and kissed him on the cheek. "I've gotta go back," he said dejectedly.

"See ya later," Futakuchi waved.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Ennoshita replied. He went to walk away, but stopped when he heard Kenji call his name. He turned around and looked over at the brunette.

"Just so you know..." Futakuchi began, "I may or may not have another paper cut tomorrow afternoon"

"KENJI!"

**Author's Note:**

> ennofuta rights
> 
> I made kohaku say "I hate it here" cause I say that all the time lmaooo
> 
> Follow me on twitter!
> 
> I am also writing a haikyuu bachelor au, so feel free to check it out on my profile! it's called the final rose!


End file.
